


Carpet burns

by Ellstra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom Kylo, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Leather Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Roleplay, Sub Hux, Uniform Kink, this is such a self-indulgent filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellstra/pseuds/Ellstra
Summary: Hux's fascination with Imperial officers is not only professional. Kylo decides Hux deserves to relieve the pressure of command for once, and buys an Imperial uniform from Space ebay™.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solohux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/gifts).



> Inspired by a post by [solohux](http://solohux.tumblr.com/) which opened my eyes to a kink I didn't know I had. I had so much fun writing this, please tell me you love it as much as I do lol.

“You know, if they weren’t dead, I’d be seriously jealous of them,” Kylo points out as he watches the portraits of Director Krennic, Grand Admiral Thrawn and Grand Moff Tarkin on Hux’s wall. Hux stirs on his chest and gets bored in the middle of rising on his elbow. He’s insisted on keeping the photos despite Kylo’s claims that they were watching them. (“Give them a good show, then,” he would say and roll his eyes.)

“That’s priceless, coming from you,” Hux mutters and closes his eyes. He’s sated and warm and not really in the mood to argue with Kylo.

“I admire my grandfather as a guide in my struggles with the Force. He’s my  _ family _ ,” Kylo protests, obviously unwilling to grant Hux his wish of peace. 

“Good for you.”

“Do you pretend I’m either of them?” Kylo asks, and this time there’s curiosity in his question rather than mockery. Hux considers saying no and telling Kylo he’s a pervert and that his admiration for the men is purely professional, but something makes him change his mind. 

“Not exactly,” he says and raises on his elbows to look at Kylo, “I don’t replace you when you’re here, not that you give me time to do that. But sometimes, when you’re away…”

“Which one?” Kylo asks gently and his eyes are curious and, although Hux thinks it might be wishful thinking, mischievous. 

“Doesn’t really matter,” Hux admits, “it doesn’t even have to be them, when I’m lazy. It’s about the uniforms and the power they have over me.”

“So your fantasy is that someone of higher rank makes you their plaything?”

“No need to mock me,” Hux mutters.

“I’m not mocking you,” Kylo shakes his head, “I just wish I knew this earlier.”

“You do?” Hux asks, baffled. 

“Of course. Hux, I want this to be as enjoyable as possible for you. I want you to tell me about the things that turn you on or make you feel good,” Kylo says solemnly, “it might take very long for me to discover them just by observing your habits. I want you to trust me. Unless you enjoy the thrill of me discovering your kinks as we go.”

“Don’t be sentimental,” Hux rolls his eyes but completely ruins the message by kissing Kylo.

…

Hux walks into Kylo’s quarters when his shift is over. It’s been a rather stressful one and he feels he might combust if something doesn’t divert his mind someplace else very soon. He doesn’t think twice before hitting the correct sequence of keys on the panel at the door and letting himself in. He steps inside, expecting to find Ren waiting for him on the bed or meditating on the floor. 

Instead, there’s someone sitting behind the desk. Hux doesn’t think he’s ever seen Kylo use it, certainly not for its designated purpose. (Hux may have been bent over it a few times, now that he thinks of it.) Hux is caught off-guard and he stops in the middle of a step, gaping. He notices Kylo’s nose and ears which reassure him, but otherwise the man is completely foreign. He’s wearing a white Imperial uniform, a quick glance at the rank badge confirms Hux’s theory just as his eyes slide over Kylo’s neck enveloped in a crisp collar of a cape. Hux swallows audibly. 

It’s then that Kylo looks up with a disinterested sneer on his lips and a slightly elevated eyebrow. His dark hair is combed back and held plastered to his head with some product. It feels almost like a violation, except not quite, and Hux feels his pants get tighter. 

“Who are you?” Ren asks. His voice matches his expression - bored, mildly annoyed. He has a datapad in his hands and is seemingly in the middle of reading a report on the condition of the Finalizer - Hux can see the figures he’s gone over himself a few hours ago. His heart speeds up.

“I…”

“Is this the way you should address your superior?” Kylo asks harshly and sets the datapad on the table.

“No, sir,” Hux mumbles.

“Exactly. Now tell me who you are and why you stole this uniform.”

Hux feels his blood rush quicker and his cheeks get warmer. He’s actually blushing, as if he truly was caught doing something he shouldn’t. 

“I am cadet Hux, sir,” he says and looks down, “I like to act like I’m a General. I enjoy feeling important.”

“Hux…” Kylo makes a pause and pretends to be reading something on the datapad, “ah, here you go. Your record seems rather good. I see you were praised by the Grand Moff himself. That is impressive for someone as insignificant as you.”

“Thank you, sir,” Hux nods slightly. He has unconsciously changed his posture into attention with his arms stiffly by his sides. 

“What was it that made him say you were,” Kylo looks into the datapad, “‘a truly unique lad with wide range of skills. Very determined and driven.’ I wonder?”

“I have, uh, I have some unconventional skills and am very good at obeying orders, sir,” Hux replies, “the Grand Moff said he finds it refreshing when a boy can conform in private as well as in a battle, if I may be so bold.”

“That is indeed very impressive,” Kylo nods, “it does not however excuse you impersonating a high-ranking officer.”

“I am aware, sir,” Hux replies, “I am prepared to bear the consequences.” 

“How noble,” Ren snickers condescendingly and Hux shivers, “I think I would like to see these special skills you have in use.”

“Oh,” Hux gasps.

“But first, I think you should take the uniform off, boy. It does not do well to claim credit that does not belong to you. It brings bad luck.”

“Of course, sir,” Hux mumbles hastily and takes off his coat, hanging it on a hook beside the door. His jacket follows.

“Your trousers too, cadet,” Kylo remarks, “it is of fine fabric intended for officers rather than green boys who just learnt which side of a blaster shoots.”

“Yes, sir.” 

Hux takes off his boots first, then his trousers. He stands in front of Kylo in a thin shirt, pair of socks and boxer briefs of ugly green-gray shade. He doesn’t always wear his First Order issued underwear but he’s glad he does today. 

“Now, is that how you put away your boots?” Kylo asks. He’s picked up his datapad again and pretends to read something as well, as if Hux is not worth his full attention. It makes Hux furious, which only adds to his arousal. 

“No, sir,” he says and quickly bends down to pick the shoes up and carries them beside the door, arranging them until they are perfectly lined, side by side. He stands up slowly, deliberately prolonging the moment when he shows off his ass. There’s something shameful and pornographic about it, something that urges him to show off his flexibility. 

“Are you going to be doing that all afternoon, cadet?” Ren calls from the table and Hux stands up quickly again. 

“No, sir,” he says guiltily. 

“Now,” Kylo makes a show of spreading his legs under the table, leaning back into the chair to make it creak slightly, and clicking his heels loudly against the floor. “My feet are rather sore from overseeing the construction of a new weapon which will bring end to the New Republic. I’m sure you can be of assistance.”

“Yes, sir,” Hux nods and walks to the table before getting on his knees and crawling under the table. Even the confinement of it makes his head spin and he hasn’t even touched Kylo yet. There is a rough carpet under the table. An absurd, ugly steel-gray carpet Kylo had to specifically get the for this purpose. Hux imagines the carpet burns that will soon adorn his knees, and swallows. 

He takes Kylo’s right calf between his hands and marvels at the feeling of smooth leather under his fingers. He lays Kylo’s foot onto his lap, the heel of the boot resting precariously on top of Hux’s cock, and begins undoing the clasps on it. He leans down to smell the leather, and is overwhelmed by how new it seems. He allows himself one long lick of the boot.

“What are you doing, cadet?” Kylo asks. He’s staring at Hux through a hole between his stomach and the desktop. 

“I’m sorry, sir,” Hux says and takes Kylo’s shoe off at last. 

“I am not a toy for you to play with,” Ren says sternly but presses his heel against Hux’s cock. “You will do as I tell you, and only that. Is that clear?”

“Yes, sir,” Hux nods. 

“Good. Now take off my other shoe.”

Hux moves towards Kylo’s other boot and removes it swiftly. He reaches under the leg of Kylo’s pants to take off his sock when he finds it attached to a suspender. His breath hitches.

_ Stars, this is too good. I must have died and gone to heaven, this is so good. _

He fumbles with the pins on it and releases the sock. He pulls it off and into a neat roll before casting it away. He holds Ren’s foot between his hands and he thinks he’s never been in a more sexual position. He begins massaging Kylo’s toes, kneading the foot between his deft fingers. 

“Good boy,” Kylo murmurs after a while. Hux smiles proudly and kisses the hardened spot below Kylo’s big toe. 

Kylo nudges Hux’s side with his other foot and Hux obliges. At some point he looks up and notices Kylo watching him from above with an odd mixture of arousal and wonder. His expression quickly changes when he realises he’s been caught and Hux’s heart flutters. He’s so good that the cold Admiral forgot to be cold and stern. He puts even more effort into his work and gets completely immersed in it. 

“Are you sure the Imperial Academy is the right career choice for you, boy?” Kylo asks.

“I figured it would do no harm to have a fancy rank to my other skills, sir,” Hux explains. He supposes he’s done his job with Kylo’s feet so he sits back on his heels and waits for more instructions. There’s the white cape hanging off the chair and Hux imagines it falling like a drape over him as he eats this admiral’s ass. 

“Come closer, boy, I want to look at you,” Kylo says and invites Hux to lay his head on his thighs. Hux does and shivers when he feels the bulge of Kylo’s cock beneath his chin. “That's my good boy.”

Kylo runs a hand through Hux's hair, pretending to familiarise himself with it. He reaches behind Hux’s ear and scratches the thin skin there; Hux almost purrs, tilting his head slightly to the side to reveal more. Kylo chuckles.

“You’re a good little dog, aren’t you, cadet?”

“I am whatever you want me to be as long as you allow me to stay with you, sir,” Hux replies and attempts to stretch his long neck enough to make Kylo caress it too. 

“That is a dangerous promise, boy,” Kylo says ominously and indulges Hux. He trails the muscle in Hux’s pale neck with the backs of his fingers until they disappear beneath the collar of Hux’s shirt. He can feel Hux shiver at the touch of the cool leather of his gloves.

“I’m not one to back away from a challenge, sir,” Hux points out and inhales sharply as Kylo presses a finger into the hollow above his breastbone before running it up towards his chin again, squeezing his windpipe just enough for Hux to feel it. 

“I am a busy man,” Kylo continues, tracing Hux’s jaw with his thumb, “it could be rather dull most of the time.”

“I’m certain it would be worth the wait.”

“Very well then. Luckily for you, I could really use a cock-warmer. Paperwork tends to make me chilly after the constant heat of the battle front. But I’m not a mere lieutenant anymore, and we’re only young once after all,” Kylo says wistfully. Hux tenses and Kylo smirks, “we can’t all be as fresh and beautiful as you are, my boy.”

Hux blushes. Kylo’s eyes widen at the sight and his cock twitches. He’s made Hux’s cheeks red with something he’d said a couple of times but never this easily. As he thinks of it, he probably never told Hux he was beautiful. Hot and desirable, yes, but not beautiful. He notes this for later use. 

“Now, I’m afraid I must go back to work, I have to oversee a mission targeting a New Republic outpost,” Kylo says, sensing he’s given Hux enough attention for now, “how about you get your lovely ass ready for me, hm?”

“Alone?” Hux asks sadly, “I thought you’d prepare me yourself, sir. So that I’d be to your liking.”

“I am sure you’ll do a great job, my dear boy, much better than I’d do with my old scarred fingers,” Kylo doesn’t relent and he looks away from Hux, pretending to work with his datapad again. 

“As you wish, sir,” Hux mumbles.

“That’s my good boy. There are some supplies you might need here in the second drawer, please come get them,” Kylo adds and opens said drawer. Hux turns on his knees, scraping them a little on the rough rug, and crawls towards the other side of the table without bothering to stand up. 

“Oh, and please do take your shirt off. You won’t need it.”

“Yes, sir,” Hux nods and obeys, folding the shirt neatly before laying it on the floor. He hesitates for a split of a second before removing his briefs too. He kneels again and inspects the contents of the drawer.There’s a bottle of lube, a plug and something Hux suspects is a dildo but turns out to be a vibrator on closer examination. Hux swallows audibly as he takes it into his hands, inspecting it. He’s never used one before and he didn’t even know Kylo owned one. An idea crosses his mind - perhaps Kylo bought it just for this occasion. 

“I believe you know how to use this device,” Ren says. Hux startles and looks up with a guilty expression.

“In theory,” he admits, “although I’ve never done so.”

“There is a first time to everything, and you’re still so young, my boy,” Kylo replies with a soft smile. 

“Yes, sir,” Hux says dully. He takes the lube out of the drawer and eyes the plug uncertainly, “sir, do you want me to use the plug or the… device?”

“Use the device, cadet, it works just as well as a plug.”

“As you wish.”

Hux considers stretching himself there, by Kylo’s side, but decides against it. His place is under the table, on the ugly, uncomfortable rug, between the enticing legs of this admiral. He crawls around the table to get back where he was, kneels with his ass high between Kylo’s thighs, spreads his legs and supports himself on his left forearm. He opens the bottle of lube and coats his fingers with a thick layer. 

He hasn’t had to open himself for quite a while, Kylo was always very eager to do it for him. But this time, Kylo is not around to do it, and this Admiral has more important things to do than to spread Hux’s hole for later use. He has a galaxy to conquer and battles to run and Hux is just a useless cadet who’s too horny to stay out of trouble. He bends his wrist, hardly able to reach himself properly, and presses a finger inside himself. He’s still mostly relaxed from last night but he takes his time before pushing a second finger in. He moans reflexively and arches his back to reach further inside himself. He feels Kylo’s leg stiffen.

“Oh,” he moans again, this time on purpose, “oh, please.”

He keeps opening himself, thrusting his hips up and bumping into Kylo’s shins. He can feel Kylo trying his best at keeping himself together and smirks against his forearm before moaning loudly again.

“Be quiet, boy,” the Admiral orders, “I have to work.”

“Yes, sir, of - ah - of course,” Hux pants and he concentrates on leveling his breathing. He knows his sighs are turning the Admiral on, can tell from his strained voice or his sharp order. If he has to get his work done before he can take Hux… well, Hux had better shut up and be a patient boy. 

Hux has never been very good at shutting up and being a good boy in certain situations. He stops fingering himself - his wrist hurts from the strain and it’s taking way too long this way. And he’s this close - so close to coming. The Admiral won’t even notice if he stroked his cock a couple of times. Besides, he wasn’t exactly told  _ not to _ touch his cock, was he?

“Don’t, cadet,” Kylo warns sharply, “I gave you a toy to play with. So play.”

“Yes, sir,” Hux mumbles subserviently. He wants to scream with frustration. How did the Admiral even know? 

He picks up the vibrator to inspect it but finds no switch on it. He frowns but decides not to ask. He has his pride, and he won’t show this Admiral just how inexperienced he is. So what if it doesn’t work? He can always use it as a regular dildo. He coats it with lube and pushes it inside himself precariously, expectantly. Perhaps it works on body heat? He’s about to pull it out again to fuck himself on it manually when it starts buzzing. 

“Oh stars,” he gasps in surprise. He’s had his fair share of things up his ass but this is something else. His back arches and he scrapes his elbows on the rug; the burning sensation only adding to his building pleasure. 

“I’m going to come, sir,” Hux pants and bites his lip. He can’t come without a permission. Not when he’s lying on an Admiral’s carpet, no matter how ugly. Maybe it’s the only thing the Admiral has from his home planet, maybe it has some value, and Hux can’t just soil it. “Please, I need it.”

“You’re so engaging, cadet,” the Admiral says sharply, “you’re here to please me, not the other way around. Is that clear?”

“It is, sir, I’m sorry, sir,” Hux babbles and grips his cock to keep himself from coming. “I will make it up to you. Please, sir, I need you, it hurts.”

“It looks like you’ll spend a whole week on your knees with my cock in your mouth, cadet.”

“Yes, please, I’ll do anything, please,” Hux begs. It’s odd to beg someone who can’t see his face, but exhilarating. He has to use his voice alone, his words and his moans, to convince this stern Admiral to give him permission to come.

“Won’t you lose some education? That doesn’t seem very far-sighted.”

“I can catch up later, I swear,” Hux whimpers, “please let me come.”

“Very well, my boy,” the Admiral says and presses the vibrator further up Hux’s ass with one gloved finger. Hux sees stars for a while, and he screams as his come spurts onto the greyish carpet beneath him. He moans a few times, and shudders when his pleasure quickly becomes too much, especially with the toy still irritating the nerve bundles in his ass. There are tears in his eyes and he collapses onto his stomach, his thighs unable to carry him any longer. 

“I thought you could take more than this, my boy,” Kylo chuckles and he doesn’t have to feign his surprise. He’s never seen Hux come this hard, so hard he cried out loud. He turns the vibrator off.

“It’s your touch, sir,” Hux murmurs when he regains the ability to speak, “and your words.”

“Aren’t you a flatterer?” the Admiral asks. Hux doesn’t know what to say, so he remains silent. He turns around slowly in an attempt to relieve some of the pain in his muscles and joints. He lays his chin on the chair between the Admiral’s spread legs. 

“You’re very eager, my boy,” Kylo says and clears his throat. His own cock is hard, especially with Hux’s mouth this close, but he wills his arousal to ebb away a little. Hux doesn’t want him to be easy. Hux wants to be degraded and used. 

“Anything you want, sir,” Hux mumbles.

“I have work to do. Be quiet. I have a battle to run.”

Hux wants to protest. He wants to tell this Admiral how good he could make him feel, wants to show him just how big and warm his mouth is. But he doesn’t.

“Now it’s such a shame you’re just a pretty little good-for-nothing,” the Admiral sighs after some time. Hux’s knees hurt and he’s beginning to feel the tingling of his scraped elbows. And now this. “You could have helped me with this strategic problem I can’t solve. Seems like I will need to consult Grand Admiral Thrawn. Please put my shoes back on.”

Hux stifles a frustrated groan and obeys. He kneels into the puddle of his drying come on accident and grimaces. When he’s done with the Admiral’s socks and shoes, he peeks at the officer between his legs.

“Thank you,” the Admiral pats Hux’s head, “I’ll be back soon. Be good, my boy.”

“Yes, sir,” Hux mumbles numbly. 

Kylo stands up and walks out of the room. He stops behind the door and turns the vibrator on again. He leans against the wall and closes his eyes, attuning to Hux’s emotions through the Force. He feels frustration, anger and helplessness overshadowed by almost blinding arousal. He needs to take a few seconds to calm down. 

He’s expected Hux to respond positively to this sort of roleplay but he didn’t anticipate it would be quite as intense. In a way it’s amusing, in another it’s a little alarming. But most of all, it’s enlightening. As much as he made fun of Hux jerking off to the idea of Tarkin scolding him, he’s never meant it literally. He wishes he had this idea earlier. 

He stands in front of his quarters for thirty frustrating, never-ending minutes before he allows himself to return. As he steps inside, he’s met with a sight that almost makes him come right there and then. 

Hux lying on his stomach, his legs spread wide and his ass slightly above the ground is the first thing Kylo sees. He can barely make out the shape of Hux’s spine in the shadow beneath the table but he can certainly discern beads of sweat on Hux’s lower back. 

“Oh please, Admiral,” Hux moans, “the device is on again and I don’t think I can take this any longer.”

“Shh, boy,” Kylo recollects himself and switches the vibrator off again. He walks to Hux and squats behind him. “I’m here.” 

“Oh,” Hux collapses onto the ground.

“Turn around,” Kylo says softly and caresses Hux’s thigh. Hux mumbles but obliges, exposing his flushed chest. His cock is hard and leaking and there’s a pinkish spot on his shoulder from where he lay on the carpet. 

“You’re quite the sight,” the Admiral snickers and pinches one of Hux’s nipples. Hux cries out. “As I thought. An overly eager boy who will exhaust himself before he can be of any use.”

“No, sir, I can be of use, I swear,” Hux mumbles breathlessly. His fiery hair is damp with sweat. 

“Alright,” Kylo says and spreads Hux’s legs a little to get access to his ass. Hux bites his lip to keep himself from crying when the Admiral removes the vibrator with his gloves still on. “Let me teach you some strategy. You are after all an Academy student.”

“Ah, thank you sir.”

Kylo stands up and offers both of his hands to Hux to help him up. Hux accepts and pulls at them, standing up a little too close. It’s ridiculous of course to be worried about invading the Admiral’s personal space when he’s had his fingers up his ass. The Admiral smiles at him and Hux melts into a puddle with pride. 

“Come sit with me,” Kylo offers and places a hand on Hux’s lower black, guiding him towards the chair. He arranges his cape carefully before sitting down, spreads his legs a little and unbuttons his pants. Hux’s eyes widen.

“I prefer not to wear underwear. It inconveniences me,” Ren explains and smiles, “now come on, make yourself comfortable.”

“Oh, yes sir, of course,” Hux’s head is spinning and so blissfully empty like he hasn’t felt in years. He’s never managed to quite let go like this, to free himself of his rank and position, to just whole-heartedly enjoy life. He bends between the Admiral’s legs for the bottle of lube he’s left on the floor and coats his fingers with it before reaching for the Admiral’s cock.

“Careful, Hux,” Kylo says and fights an urge to laugh, “don’t soil my trousers.”

“Of course, sir.”

Hux doesn’t have to make the Admiral’s cock harden, like he expected. Despite his obvious experience, the Admiral is in an amazing shape and he certainly doesn’t need any help with getting aroused. 

Hux has to stand on his toes, supporting himself on the table with one hand to sit down on the Admiral’s cock. He sighs as he lowers himself on it, and he smirks when he hears a softly muttered curse accompanied by a warm exhale on his neck. 

“You can lean against me, boy,” Kylo says after a while when he’s got his breathing under control, “I want you to be comfortable.”

Hux obeys. He can feel the Admiral’s rank badge pressing into his left shoulder blade, the cold belt buckle against his lower back and the hooks where the cape is attached to his tunic. He doesn’t know where to put his hands so he places them on top of his thighs. Like a proper schoolboy.

Kylo sneaks his arms between Hux’s own and his chest and reaches for the datapad on his table. He can’t see much above Hux’s shoulder, but he’s prepared this spectacle dutifully enough to know it by heart. He switches the datapad off and it shows a battle schematics. 

“Do you know this battle?” he asks.

It’s one of Hux’s greatest achievements, the display of his true genius. It’s the battle that earned him the command of the  _ Finalizer _ and the permission to build his daredevil station. 

“No, sir,” Hux says and manages to sound guilty about it. 

“A shame,” Kylo says disinterestedly, “this is one of the best examples of strategic brilliance known to us. The battle was led by a true genius, praised by all the Imperial officers of any importance.”

“I truly do not know,” Hux says, “please tell me about it.”

“Very well. Tell me, my dear boy, what do you see?” 

Hux looks carefully at the schematics. It’s difficult to guess what the Admiral wants to hear. 

“The republic’s fleet is significantly bigger and better equipped. I presume this is a New Republic outpost?”

“A shipyard, actually,” Kylo corrects him, “go on.”

“The Imperial fleet is not hiding, so they plan on using some sort of trick that doesn’t require the moment of surprise.”

“And what would such a trick be?” 

Hux clears his head and tries to think like a cadet with no combat experience. He calculates various options, knowing he has to come up with something smart but not identical to what had happened in reality, since that would prove him to lie about knowing the battle. Cadet Hux is smart, but he’s not a genius.

“The question is, why here?” he says at last, “there are dozens of New republic shipyards, and there must be a less guarded one. Such a small amount of ships cannot hope to inflict even minor damage to the constructed ships. There’s not a single Star Destroyer here, which suggests the commander knows something he probably shouldn’t.”

“That’s a very logical explanation,” the Admiral says, “you’re a bright boy. The thing the commander knew was something he realised when he studied the plans of the New Republic shipyards and installations. This commander was always very thorough. Have you ever studied the construction peculiarities of the Republic’s stations?” 

“No, sir.”

“You should. You have the potential to be a very clever strategist. Now, let me show you what the commander of this battle found out when studying the plans.” Kylo swipes the screen and reveals another diagram. “Or do you wish to look for yourself first?”

“Yes, please,” Hux agrees. He has to prove his curiosity and his willingness to learn to this Admiral. Maybe if he solves this problem properly, he’ll get a chance to come back and learn more. 

“Very well, you have three minutes, then you’ll tell me what you found.”

It feels more like three hours and Kylo finds himself wanting to scream. He knows he’s doing this for Hux, that this is his way of telling Hux that he loves him, but it’s tearing him apart. He closes his eyes and goes through his plan for the rest of their encounter to keep himself from staring at the chronometer too intently. When the three minutes finally ran out, Kylo nearly thanked the stars aloud. 

“So, what do you see?”

“The whole station, including its shield, runs on one source of energy. If it shut down with the operational starships outside the protective ring, the station is defenseless. Moreover, there seems to be passage through the station from the edge to the very heart of it. Based on this plan it seems to be a rather easy target.”

“Very good. This is a remnant of the times when the Republic felt so sure of the peace it lived in that they paid no attention to the security issues of its installations. They paid a high price for this lesson.”

“So what did the commander do?” Hux asks, “Attacked the station to lure the fleet out and sent a small squadron inside to shut the power down and do as much damage as possible?”

“More or less,” Kylo agrees, “although I didn't tell you everything about this battle. You pointed out there was only a small portion of the fleet and you were correct. The majority is in a neighboring solar system attacking a defenseless planetary system with billions of people on it.”

“Oh, that's brilliant,” Hux points out. 

“Yes it is,” the Admiral admits, “now tell me, what have you learnt today?”

“To study every piece of information I have access to and acquire that which I don't. And to use this knowledge as effectively as possible because I may never be given the same chance.”

“That is correct,” Kylo says and sets the datapad onto the table, “maybe it is a good thing that you’re a cadet after all, even with your other talents.”

“Thank you, sir,” Hux replies and turns to look at Kylo, “let me thank you properly.”

“Make some space on the table,” the Admiral says, “and lie down onto it.”

“On my stomach?” Hux asks and stands up slowly. He pushes the datapad aside.   
“I’ll leave that up to you.”

Hux considers it and then lays his palms on the desk, spreading his legs and waits. 

“No eye-contact then,” the Admiral remarks and stands up too, “I almost thought you’d be the sentimental type.”

“I thought you’d find this more welcome,” Hux explains and shudders when a hand runs down his spine, all the way from his nape to his tailbone. 

“Aren’t you considerate,” Kylo smiles and grips both of Hux’s hips before pushing inside him in one single motion. Hux moans and balls his hands into fists. 

The Admiral bends down and presses himself against Hux’s back whispering into his ear. The cape envelopes them both and Hux reaches for it, pulling it close to himself, biting onto his fist. 

“Do you like this, boy? Do you enjoy being bent over a table for the pleasure of an older officer? Do you enjoy being his toy?”

“Yes,” Hux cries out when the Admiral hits his sweet spot, “yes, yes, yes. Please use me.” 

“Aren’t you needy?” Kylo laughs and bites onto Hux’s shoulder, “aren’t you a needy whore?”

“I am,” Hux mumbles, “I am a whore and I need your cock.”

“And you shall get it.”

Kylo speeds up, pushing Hux into the table with each thrust. Pleasure builds up in his lower back and he can barely keep himself from telling Hux that he loves him, that he loves him so much, and then he’s coming, spilling inside Hux and kissing the back of his neck.

He waits for a few moments and then pulls out of Hux. He hears a disgruntled groan and smiles before gently nudging Hux to turn onto his back. 

“Do you want me to help you with this?” he asks and caresses the insides of Hux’s thighs. His come is oozing from Hux’s hole onto the table.

“Yes please,” Hux begs breathlessly, “it hurts.”

“I wouldn’t want to have my favourite toy in pain,” Kylo mumbles and bends down to take Hux’s cock in his mouth. Hux moans and buries his hands in Kylo’s combed hair, pulling at it. 

“Stars,” he gasps and throws his legs onto Kylo’s shoulders to get his cock further, deeper into his mouth. 

Kylo doesn’t get much opportunity to prove his skill before Hux’s back arches, his whole body clenching in anticipation. He pulls away just before Hux comes and watches his lover’s face distort in pleasure. He kisses Hux’s perineum, licks at his entrance, tasting his own come, and removes Hux’s legs from his shoulders. When he stands up again, Hux’s eyes are open but heavy-lidded, watching him with adoration. 

“Look at you,” Kylo coos for lack of anything better to say, “so filthy. Let’s get you washed up.”

“Okay,” Hux murmurs and allows Kylo to pull him up, “will you shower with me?”

“Of course,” Kylo says. He takes Hux’s hands in his own and kisses them tenderly before placing them on his shoulders. Hux understands quickly and unclasps the cape first, watching it fall onto the ground. He unbuckles Kylo’s belt then and sets it on the table, working his way through the complicated uniform. The more clothes he takes off, the more love there is in Kylo’s eyes, as if Hux is stripping his Admiral persona along with the clothing. Hux bends down to take his shoes off but Kylo stops him, stooping himself. 

When he’s naked, Kylo embraces Hux and pulls him close, breathing in the scent of his damp hair. 

“Feeling sentimental, Ren?” Hux whispers and chuckles.

“I love you,” Kylo replies, “I love you so much.”

Hux pulls away to look at Kylo and smiles. He wraps his arms around Kylo’s neck. 

“Let’s take a shower first,” he breathes out and kisses Kylo. 

“Okay.”

Kylo lifts Hux into the air and waits for pale legs to wrap around his waist before walking to the refresher. When they step into the shower Hux steps onto his own feet but never lets go of Kylo, always holding onto him or kissing him as they wash the sex away. His scraped skin on stings under the water and Kylo makes it his mission to kiss every single one of the reddish spots. 

They take ages in the shower and they remain there even when they’ve turned the water down, Hux with his back against the wall, Kylo wrapped around him like a blanket. They’re silent, just listening to each other’s breathing for long moments until Hux shivers.   
“I’ll get you a towel,” Kylo mumbles and steps out of the shower. He reaches for Hux’s towel - a thick, fluffy white one reserved for special occasions - and wraps Hux in it. He dries himself up with another, quickly and unceremoniously, before picking Hux up and carrying him to the bed. 

He rubs Hux with the towel, then dries his hair and tosses the cloth aside. He procures a bottle of body milk from his bedstand and massages Hux, kissing him all the time. Hux closes his eyes, feeling satisfied and happy. His head is blissfully empty, purring with echoes of Kylo’s tenderness. 

“Come here,” Kylo says when he’s done, motioning for Hux to sit beside him at the head of the bed. Hux obliges, feeling warm and tingly all over when he crawls under the cover.

Kylo pushes a glass of water into his hands. Hux sips it dutifully, knowing Kylo wouldn’t talk to him before he does.

“Thank you,” Hux mumbles when he gives the empty glass back, “for everything.”

“Wait a little,” Kylo says and gets out of bed. He makes his way to the other room he occupies and comes back with a tray loaded with food. Hux realises only then that he’s hungry and his stomach rumbles in agreement. Kylo sets the tray on Hux’s thighs and climbs into the bed beside him. 

“I figured you didn’t eat much today,” Kylo says, with a hint of accusation, and Hux kisses him to make up for it. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t have time for anything.”

“You’re so lucky you’re so beautiful,” Kylo counters. 

They feed each other bits of meat, cheese, vegetables and fruit. Kylo sliced everything into small cubes so that they don’t have to cut anything. Hux even forgets to make a show of licking Kylo’s fingers clean like he usually does, wolfing down whatever comes near him. 

“So, tell me, what was so important you couldn’t stop to get something to eat,” Kylo invites Hux after the majority of the food is gone. 

“Nothing special. A lot of little problems piled up and needed to be taken care of.”

“And you were the only one who could do it.”

“Well yes, I am after all a General of the First Order,” Hux says and smiles, “there’s responsibility.”

“Of course.”

“Seriously, Kylo, thank you,” Hux mumbles and flushes a little, “I really needed to unwind today and it was amazing.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Kylo smiles, “I was afraid you might think it was too much.”

“I have a thing for drama, don’t forget. I’m just better at hiding it than you are.”

“I’ve got to say I didn’t expect it to be so good.”   
“You didn’t?”

“No,” Kylo shakes his head, “I mean I supposed I’d be happy as long as you have fun, since I was doing it for you, but there was something appealing in watching you so frustrated.”

“You can be terribly thoughtful when you put some effort into what you’re doing.”

“Thank you.”

They lies down under the covers. Kylo takes Hux into his arms, drawing soothing circles onto his back and kissing the crown of his head over and over. 

“Ren?”

“Mhhm.”

“Where did you get that uniform?”

“Seriously?” Kylo raises an eyebrow, “You always almost convince me you haven’t grown up in a cave and then you go and say something like this. Have you never used the holonet?”

“It’s possible to buy an Imperial uniform on the holonet?”

“Everything can be bought on the holonet.”

“How do you buy someone’s loyalty so that he’d never leave you?” Hux asks, his cheeks turning pink.

“I love you, Hux,” Kylo replies, “I meant it.”

“I love you too.”

“Oh,” Kylo smiles broadly, showing off his teeth. He doesn’t do that very often.

“What?”

“I just never thought you’d actually say it.”

“I suppose you deserve it,” Hux shrugs, “besides, I’ve been keeping it to myself long enough.”

“So, any other fantasies you’d like to act out?” 

Hux laughs in return and kisses Kylo. 

“How about the one where we take a holiday and never leave the bed?”

“You want to take a holiday?” Kylo gasps, “Did you hit your head?”

“No, I just thought you’d want that.”

“I have just the perfect place-”

“We’re not going to Tatooine. No matter how amazing the sex is or how much you pamper me, I will not spend time on a planet hated by everyone who’s ever visited it,” Hux protests.

“You’re the worst.”

“You can always go on your own and comfort yourself with your hand while inhaling the ashes of your Grandfather.”

“Stars, Hux, you can be so obnoxious.”

“Inconvenient that you still love me, isn’t it?” Hux teases. 

Kylo is warm around him and his eyelids are heavy, desperate for a well-earned rest. He listens to Kylo’s steady heartbeat and lets it lull him to sleep.

“Hux?” Kylo whispers, interrupting him.

“What?”

“You have a carpet burn on your cheek.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hi on tumblr!](http://ellstra.tumblr.com/)  
>  Amazing art inspired by this fic that I will cherish forever: [x](http://cylin-aka-ankamo.tumblr.com/post/158186456461/carpet-burns-this-is-for-ellstra-inspired-by-her) by [cylin](http://cylin-aka-ankamo.tumblr.com/) and [x](https://hxxxm.tumblr.com/post/161023922022/carpet-burns-for-ellstra-i-cant-recommend-the) by [haeym](https://hxxxm.tumblr.com/)


End file.
